A Simple Twist Of Fate
by EllenDaimioh
Summary: What happen is Vegeta's remote broke durring his fight with Goku? What if he was no stuck on Earth? Read the story that could have happen!!


A Simple Twist Of Fate  
Chapter 1 -- The Battle Ends  
  
(Note: The names and some of the actions are based on the manga.)  
  
Vegeta laid on the ground, broken and batter. With the last of his strength he reached down and under his armor and pulled out the remote he kept hidden there. His good eye slowly widen in shock as he looked at the remote.  
  
"n..no! This can't be!!" he cried out loud.  
  
In his hand was the remote but it was broken into two halves now. The top part of it was just hanging on by a wire. A look of utter horror came across Vegeta's face as his only hope of escaping was now gone.  
  
"How… how could this happen!?! I have to get to my ship but I can barely move. Damn it all!!" he screamed at himself in his head.  
  
Away from him a few rocks fell catching his attention. Krillin was slowly climbing his way down from his perch. Vegeta watched as Krillin dropped off a rock and hit the ground. Krillin then got back up and slowly started to hobble his way towards Vegeta.  
  
"Shit! He's coming!" Vegeta's head screamed.  
  
Krillin looked down and spotted a sword laying on the ground. He bent down and picked up smirking slightly. "We've come this far… gotta … finish it…" huffed Krillin as he started to hobble once more.  
  
"n..nnh…noo…" hissed Vegeta. "gotta…get away…"  
  
Vegeta rolled on to his side then on to his belly. He slowly started to crawl and pull himself away. Krillin slowly dragged his way after him. Krillin after a while finally was behind Vegeta. Vegeta glanced back in shock as Krillin loomed over him.  
  
"This… is for everyone you killed!!" cried out Krillin. He raised the sword upward for the final blow.  
  
"n..no! I can't move!!" screamed out Vegeta's mind.  
  
"DIE!!!" yelled out Krillin as he brought the sword down at Vegeta.  
  
"Krillin stop!" yelled out Goku telepathically.  
  
Krillin froze with the tip of the blade just a inch away from Vegeta's backside. "huh? G..Goku is that you? Talking in my head?"  
  
Goku turned his head towards Krillin as he laid on a rock slab smiling weakly to him. "I'm too hurt to use my voice. Krillin, I have just one request. Please, let the Saiyan live."  
  
Krillin looked at Goku with utter shock. Vegeta on the other hand saw his only chance to get away and started to crawl slowly away. He wanted to get away as far as he could till he could figure out what to do. He didn't like the fact that Krillin had a sword in his hand.  
  
"Are you insane? He killed our friends and he tried to kill us! Hell he tried to kill everyone in the whole world!! If we let him live he'll regain his strength and surely try to kill us all again." Yelled out Krillin.  
  
"Yeah, probably." thought Goku.  
  
"Are you thinking he's gonna see the light, like Piccolo? That he's gonna turn over a new leaf? Well forget about it! He's not like that!! He doesn't have a leaf to turn over! He doesn't have a speck of decency in him! He's a killing machine! He's a.." cried out Krillin.  
  
"I know!" cut in Goku. "And I know how dangerous he is but, I don't know how to say it. When I saw him about to die I thought… what a waste."  
  
Krillin froze for a moment. "What a …waste?"  
  
In the mean time Vegeta managed to crawl his way to a large rock that was still standing. He got around to the other side and pulled himself up so he could sit upright. He laid against the rock and started to listen to what Krillin was yelling at Goku.  
  
"What a …waste?"  
  
Vegeta raised a brow at that comment. "Who are they talking about?" thought Vegeta to himself.  
  
"I trained under Kaio, the lord of the worlds. I thought I'd hit peak of power, but Vegeta was so far above me! I was shocked, scared, but …. somewhere inside I was happy. I was thrilled to be fighting such power! I guess it's my Saiyan blood. It's not smart, I know." thought out Goku.  
  
Goku's face grew strong with a look of determination. "But I swear I'm gonna surpass him! Gonna beat him!! I know it's wrong but please, let me do it myself!" cried out Goku in Krillin's mind.  
  
Krillin stood still as a light breeze blew by. He opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. He clenched his fists and his face grew tight but then fell away like the sword did from his hand. He spat some blood from his mouth and sighed.  
  
Vegeta felt a wave of relief when he heard the sword drop on the ground. He sighed and looked up at the sky in a silent thanks. His energy was extremely low at this point. Sleep was trying to over take him but he was fighting it back. He wasn't out of the woods yet with the Earthlings.  
  
"Fools, letting me live like this. Next time there wont be any miracles to save them!" his mind hissed. The utter strain of it all finally over took him as his head fell forward slightly as he passed out.  
  
Krillin gave a weak smirk at Goku. "You saved the Earth. I guess you got the right to have it your way. But listen Goku, next time, you better kick his butt!"  
  
Goku let out a weak laugh. "yeah"  
  
Krillin finally glanced over to where Vegeta was and saw he was gone. Upon a closer look he saw a slight blood trail leading off to one of the rocks that wasn't flatten in the fight. He hobbled his way slowly along it till he came around the other side of the rock and in front of the passed out Vegeta. Krillin glared at him and carefully watched him as he got closer. He nudged him with his foot but Vegeta did nothing. He gave him a hard nudge and still nothing happen.   
  
Krillin saw his breathing was slow and shallow. He figured he was either asleep or passed out. Krillin let him be and walked off back to where Goku and Gohan where. Krillin wiped some sweat from his brow as he looked down at Goku.   
  
"The Saiyan's finally out, the jerk probably passed out." spoke Krillin.  
  
Goku sighed in relief. "Well that's good he'll be easier to handle like that." Goku spoke out weakly.  
  
"Handle?" Krillin looked at Goku in shock. "Your not saying were going to take this guy with us!?"  
  
Goku gave a weak laugh that only made Krillin frown. "Sorry Krillin but we have to keep a eye on him. Make sure he starts no trouble yet, well not till I'm ready anyway, heh."  
  
"Your right but, how do you suppose we control him? It's easier said then done Goku." frowned Krillin.  
  
"Hellloooo!!" cried out a voice from above.  
  
Goku and Krillin looked up to see a airplane coming down, Muten Roshi was hanging out the window waving at the two. The huge ship landed slowly a little ways from them. The door slowly came open and out shot Chi Chi.  
  
"Gohan!!" she screamed out as she ran along the ground.  
  
"Chi Chi?" blinked Goku as his wife ran at him.  
  
Chi Chi ran and jumped over Goku. She stopped and looked over her naked son laying on the ground. "Wake up baby!! Wake Up!!!" cried out Chi Chi as she shook Gohan slightly.  
  
Krillin gave a lop sided smile to Chi Chi. "Gohan's just fine, Goku's the one who's really…" Before Krillin could even finish he was cut off by Chi Chi's cries.  
  
"Speak to me!!" She picked up Gohan and hugged him tightly to her. "I'm sorry I left you with him!! I'll never do it again!!" she wept.  
  
Krillin blinked at Chi Chi. "… Ummm … Chi Chi? … Your husband? …"  
  
Meanwhile Bulma was looking over the battered Goku. Roshi and Kourin were overlooking Goku as well. "Goku are you ok?" Bulma asked with worry. Goku gave a weak smile at Bulma showing he was alright as he could be.  
  
"Ooo this looks bad." Roshi commented.  
  
Krillin turned and looked over at the others. "Umm … what do we do with the Saiyan?"  
  
Bulma and Roshi's eyes grew wide and looked over at Krillin, Kourin just simply looked over. "W..what?" Bulma sputtered out.  
  
"You mean? He's still here?!" Roshi said in surprise.  
  
Krillin nodded and the two almost fell over backwards. Roshi soon composed himself but Bulma was looking around in a panic. "Don't worry, he's passed out behind that rock." He pointed off a little ways.  
  
"Passed …out?" questioned Bulma looking over at the rock.  
  
Krillin nodded once more. "Ya, he has no energy left too. I bet even Bulma could take him on right now." he spoke with a slight chuckle.  
  
Roshi let out a little laugh and Goku gave a weak chuckle, Kourin just snickered slightly. Bulma frowned deeply at them and crossed her arms. She was boiling mad now.  
  
"Is that so badly! I'll take up on that! I'll just go over there and check this Saiyan out for myself!!" she yelled boldly.  
  
"Uhhh…" Krillin sputtered out as she started to walk off.  
  
"That girl sure is stubborn." Roshi commented when she was far enough away.  
  
Bulma huffed and walked away muttering under her breath. "Those cowards, I'll show them!" She let her hands fall to her sides and ball into fists as she stormed over to the rock. She looked around and didn't see anyone.  
  
"Hmm must be on the other side." she spoke to herself.  
  
She took a glance back and saw Goku, Krillin, Roshi, and Kourin watching her. She growled and walked off around the backside of the rock. She stopped when she saw two feet starting to show. She came around slowly and was shocked to find the Saiyan bloody and broken, sitting there, perfectly still. She gulped and walked slowly to his left side. She knelt down and carefully looked him over.  
  
"Boy you sure gave one hell of a fight by the looks of it." she spoke softly. "Kinda cute if there wasn't all this blood all over him." She gave a lop sided smile for a moment, then it faded away to a sad frown. "so much blood…" she repeated low.  
  
She moved her hand towards him to touch his face but before she could he let out a soft moan. Bulma's eyes grew wide in fear and she fell back on her butt as the Saiyan's head slowly started to move up. Bulma was frozen in place right next to the killer Saiyan.  
  
His good eye slowly opened and her looked around like he was in a daze. He spotted Bulma next to him but didn't seem to mind her at all. His eye narrowed slightly. "who…are you?" he spoke weakly.  
  
"I…I'm Bulma." she managed to sputter out, not really knowing what else to do.  
  
He looked at her for a moment. "Bul…ma?" he spoke again softly. Then his face winced in pain and he grabbed his head. "Gah!" he cried out as he fell forward.  
  
"Oh god!" Bulma cried out. In pure reaction for another's pain Bulma shot forward and caught him in her arms. "Are…are you ok?" she questioned him. He let out a moan and a cough. He looked up at her once more then seemed to pass out again. Bulma was frozen in place as she held this Saiyan who killed her friends.  
  
Her mind was plagued on what to do. In the time he was moving around he could have tried to kill her, no he was too weak to. But why did he repeat her name like that? She hated him down inside for killing Yamcha but that didn't seem to be on her mind. She could just wish him back with the Dragonballs. But, why didn't she see Piccolo yet? Didn't he live?  
  
She pushed back Vegeta so he sat against the rock once more. She gave him a lasting look over and thought best not to pick yet how she should feel about everything yet till she knew the whole thing. She got up and frowned seeing how some of his blood was on her shirt now. A light breeze blew by and played with there hair. Bulma turned away and headed back towards her friends.  
  
"So, where are the others?" Kourin finally spoke.  
  
Krillin frowned deeply and bowed his head slightly. "Gone, everyone but the four of us."  
  
"Four?" Roshi questioned. He looked around and saw only three warriors. "So where's number four?"  
  
"Right here!" spoke a loud voice from behind him.  
  
"You! But… I thought Piccolo had lived!?" cried out Roshi.  
  
Yajirobi frowned at the coment. "What, are you saying your not happy I'm alive?"  
  
"P…Piccolo's dead!?" sniffled a voice.  
  
The group turned back around and saw Bulma had walked back. She had some blood covering her shirt and hands slightly. "Uhh Bulma are you, ok? What's with the blood?" Krillin looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"Oh that, it's from that guy back there. He woke up for a moment but passed out again." she said as if it was as plain enough to know just like that the sky is the color blue.  
  
Krillin and Roshi looked at Bulma with shock. "He…" sputtered out Roshi. "woke up?" then said Krillin.  
  
"That's right, but Yamcha can't come back now…sniffle….Yamchaaa!!!" she cried out.  
  
"Hey! What about me you know! It sounds like you guys hoped I died back there!! I saved the day you know!" boomed Yajirobi.  
  
Bulma stopped crying right away and glared at Yajirobi. "Yea right you coward!! You were hiding the whole time!!" barked Bulma.  
  
"I was not!!" he yelled back right at her.  
  
"Enough! Enough!" spoke up Kourin. "These people need medical attention and I have no more senzu beans."  
  
The group nodded and Roshi walked over to Goku. "Let's get him first on board, you Yajiorbi, making yourself useful and get his legs." order Roshi.  
  
"ya ya.." muttered Yajirobi.  
  
The two of them lifted Goku up and on to the ship. Chi Chi followed holding her son closer to her. She took a seat and so did Kourin. Yajirobi sat down next to Goku and covered him in a blanket. Krillin dragged his way into the ship and plopped down in a seat. Bulma stood in the door way with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What about the Saiyan Vegeta?" she spoke up.  
  
"Well I can't help ya." spoke up Krillin.  
  
"There's no way I'm touching that guy." hissed Yajirobi.  
  
"What about him?" questioned Chi Chi.  
  
"We have to get him onboard now one of you cowards come with me, you Roshi let's go!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Uhh me?" Roshi blinked.  
  
"WHAT!?!" screamed out Chi Chi. "There's no way I'm gonna let you bring that MAD MAN abord THIS ship!!" she screamed.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Yea we should put him on another ship, but I don't have any capsules on me, oh well. We'll just put him in the back, away from Chi Chi."  
  
"What we should do is leave the guy to bleed to death!! Look what he did to my poor Gohan!!" Chi Chi bawled out.  
  
"He's gonna be fine Chi Chi." Goku finally spoke up.  
  
"How can you say that!? Just look at our poor son!!" yelled out Chi Chi.  
  
Bulma stormed off to the rock and was slowly followed by Muten Roshi. The two soon made there way to where Vegeta still was. He hadn't moved at all. "You get his arms and I'll get his legs." Bulma ordered.  
  
Roshi nodded and warily grabbed up and Saiyan. Bulma grabbed his leg and let Roshi carry most of the weight. They slowly made there way back to the ship and laid him down in the far back corner. Bulma covered him with a blanket as everyone else watched with a wary eye.  
  
She looked up and saw everyone looking at her. "Fine! I'll watch the blasted guy myself!!" she snapped. Everyone slowly turned back around as the back door closed and Roshi started up the ship. Bulma sighed and sat down next to the bloody Saiyan.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm doing this." she muttered to herself.  
  
After they were up in the air Muten Roshi looked somberly at Krillin. "The bodies of the others?" He spoke.  
  
"A little more that way…" Krillin pointed out.   
  
Bulma in the back looked down at Vegeta. Images of Yamcha flashed in her head. She saw Yamcha died and he wasn't the one to kill him. It was one of those green freaks they grew right? She shook her head and cursed at herself. Why was she making excuses for him? He tried to kill her friends and the whole world, but why, why didn't she feel mad at him?  
  
"I know this is really unlikely… I mean it's really a slim chance…" Krillin spoke up.  
  
Everyone turned there heads towards him. Wondering what he was saying. "I don't want to get your hopes up yet… but I think there might be a possibility… that we can bring them back to life…" Krillin spoke on.  
  
"WHAT!?" The rest cried out.  
  
"Of course I could be grasping at straws…" Krillin said a little lower.  
  
"You said something like that before, what is it Krillin? Tell us?" Goku spoke up.  
  
"Woa, hang on I'll tell you later. The bodies are down there." Krillin pointed out.  
  
Roshi nodded and took the ship down. After they landed those who could help went out and placed the bodies in temporary caskets. As they loaded them up they made sure to give Vegeta dirty looks as he laid still off to the side. After they all sat back down Roshi took the air ship up into the air once more. Bulma told him to fly to Capsule Corp first.   
  
"m..mm..mm" moaned out Gohan in his mother's arms.  
  
"Gohan you're awake!!" Chi Chi cried out with joy.  
  
"Oh!" Gohan cried out and shot up.  
  
"It's all right sweet heart! Momma's here!" smiled Chi Chi as she held her son.  
  
"W…what?!" Gohan said in a wave of confusion. "M…mommy?"  
  
"Ohhh, you poor baaaby!! You must've been so scaaaared!!" she cried out as she held her son tightly.  
  
"He fought well. You should be proud." Roshi smiled at them.  
  
"It's over Gohan." Krillin smirked and gave his friend and thumbs up.  
  
"B-but the Saiyan?!" Gohan muttered.  
  
Krillin's face dropped. "Uhh back here Gohan." Bulma spoke up as she sat next to Vegeta.  
  
"What!?" cried out Gohan as he looked over the seat. "But….but?!" he muttered out.  
  
"Don't ask…" said Bulma slightly crossed.  
  
Gohan blinked and dropped it. "Wh-where's daddy?!"  
  
"Behind you Gohan. I'll be fine thanks to all of you." Goku spoke with a smile.  
  
"Hey aren't you the wife?" Yajirobi spoke up. "Show a little concern will ya? What kinda marriage is this!?"  
  
"Concern!? After he nearly got his own son killed!!! I've told him not to drag my baby into…" Chi Chi hissed.  
  
"But mom, the whole Earth was…" Gohan whined.  
  
"Oh! What do I care about the Earth!?" Chi Chi snapped in.  
  
"Goku can I hit her?" Yajirobi spoke.  
  
"Hey Krillin, finish what you were saying before." Roshi spoke up.  
  
Krillin blinked. "Oh! R-right, it's just… the Saiyans, I think found out about the Dragonballs and their wish granting powers through Goku's brother's transmitter… So they were trying to get the Dragonballs why they were here…" Krillin talked on.  
  
"Really?" questioned Goku.  
  
"Yeah, but they said something weird when they saw Piccolo. "He's a Namek!" They made it sound like Piccolo and Kami-sama too, were originally aliens." Krillin spoke with a somber tone.  
  
"With faces like those, who's surprised?!" cut in Yajirobi.  
  
"Let him speak!" snapped Kourin.  
  
"Then they said something else…I'm not sure but it was something like, "So it's true that the globes that grant wishes on the planet Namek." … "If we don't get them here, we just go there…" told Krillin.  
  
Gohan sat up in shock slightly. "I…I think I heard that too. I did!! Nameks have powers to make magic balls!!"   
  
"If…if we could get to this planet Namek, we might be able to find the Dragonballs." Krillin went on. "And then everyone who died could be restored to life!!"  
  
"Piccolo would come back too!!" cheered Gohan.  
  
"G-Gohan what are you saying!?" cried out Chi Chi.  
  
"That's right and if Piccolo came back so would Kami-sama!! And our Dragonballs would come back too!" spoke Krillin with new hope. "It could work!! It really could!!"  
  
Bulma stood behind the last seat frowning. "Y'mean that's your one hope? Another planet? It's fantastic, it's impossible…" said Bulma sadly. "Krillin, how are you even going to find out where this what's it planet is?"  
  
"oh?" said Krillin softly.  
  
Goku smiled. "Leave it to me, I can contact the lord of the worlds thought my mind. I have a feeling he'll know."  
  
Next Time…  
  
Out hero's find a way to Namek. Hope keeps their sprits up in this dark time. As for the Saiyan new news is found out leaving the fallen Saiyan in a hospital bed. Will he blow up the Earth once he wakes? Or will something far more pressing at hand call him to make allies with a unlikely source? Stay tune and find out in this new spin off of what could have happen!! 


End file.
